


Doom Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beating, Caretaking, Doombots, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Past Torture, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post Infinity War, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Stabbing, Torture, Whipping, slight food withdrawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: After Thanos is defeated, Loki is captured by Doctor Doom. Doom wants to find out what Loki is for no real reason other than curiosity. Loki is tortured until someone appears to save him. Loki doesn't believe he's been rescued and refuses to interact with anyone, until he's given a shock to prove otherwise.





	Doom Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't reference more than one Avenger because I don't know the outcome of Infinity War minus Thanos getting beaten and don't want to speculate.  
> Loki gets burned with a blow torch in this, fair warning.  
> This is my first serious whump fic so if the injuries are dealt with too easily then my bad.

Loki awoke slowly, head pounding.

 

The last thing he remembered was the Infinity gauntlet flying off of Thanos and Thor standing over him, visibly disappointed.

 

Loki rolled over onto his side, his outfit from Sakaar was torn and dirty. He was sitting on stone and got up.

 

He walked forward and was met with iron bars. Loki tsked and made to teleport to the other side, but couldn’t, his magic wavered.

 

Loki frowned. He tried again, but was shoved hard in the chest by the barrier. He stumbled back and huffed. Whoever had placed him here had some semblance of what they were doing.

 

Loki waited to be greeted by his captor. Time passed slowly. Something dripped, floors squeaked overhead.

 

Loki sat down in a corner and conjured light orbs. The orbs floated around the cell. Shackles hung from the other corner and Loki arched an eyebrow at them. He was in a proper dungeon, that was unexpected.

 

Loki continued to wait, passing the time by creating images out of light and making them dance for his amusement.

 

Then a door creaked open. Loki put out the orbs.

 

Metal footsteps clanked down stairs and up to the cell door. Magic shot out and lit the torch on the wall outside the cell. A man stood before Loki clad in a green cloak and metal outfit, complete with mask. “You are Loki of Asgard. The one who nearly destroyed the world with Thanos and a few Infinity stones. That would be quite impressive if it had worked.”

 

Loki snorted. “Let me guess, you’re a supervillian that was annoyed that the Earth was almost destroyed before you could rule it.” Loki got to his feet and approached the door. “But know this will not hold me forever. Your simple tricks and warding will fail. Threaten me if you like, but I will raze this place to the ground.”

 

The man stared at Loki, then Loki was shoved back against the wall with a flick of the wrist.

 

Loki groaned as his back hit the stone, hard.

 

The man hummed, then turned and left, extinguishing the torch as he did so.

 

Loki dusted himself off and sat back against the wall, summoning his orbs again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day passed even more slowly.

 

Loki was reminded of how time had ceased to exist when he found Thanos, at least he had stars for light there.

 

No food was given and Loki humphed, not surprised.

 

Loki slept the next day, using his hair for a pillow.

 

The third day, the man came back.

 

Loki sat up, noting the torch was not lit.

 

The man opened the cell door and walked inside, eyes glowing in a dead way that made Loki suspicious.

 

“Is my benevolent host too busy to see me in person?”

 

“Doom has no time for simple tasks as feeding you.”

 

Loki sighed. He pushed himself to his feet. He stared at the fake man. “Well,” he said after a moment. “If you are going to feed me, where is the food?”

 

Suddenly the robot slammed a fist into Loki’s face.

 

Loki’s head snapped back and another blow was delivered. Then another and another.

 

Blood trickled down from his nose. Loki let out a breath and wiped the blood away, his cheek started to swell and his lip was split. “If you think you can torture me, you’re not the first.”

 

A blow landed in his gut and Loki grabbed the robot’s head, snapping it as he doubled over.

 

Loki kicked the robot to the door, then used its head to smash against the lock. All that did was crush the head into splinters which cut into Loki’s palms.

 

Loki hissed and tossed the pieces aside, going back to the corner to nurse his wounds. He should have known using brute strength like Thor was not going to get him anywhere.

 

Loki sighed, pain was swelling and he leaned his head back against the wall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning another robot came down to hand Loki a loaf of bread and a cup of water, taking the remains of its predecessor away.

 

As Loki was nibbling on the bread, the robot suddenly reached for his leather outfit.

 

Loki nearly tripped over his own feet in surprise and tried to kick out at the robot as he landed on his back.

 

The robot tore Loki’s clothes off his body.

 

Loki struggled, but it did not deter the robot. He scowled as he sat up. “I do not understand what your master thinks he is accomplishing with this, but I will not be deterred by a slight indignity.”

 

The robot left the cell and Loki tossed the cup after it. The cup clanged against the bars.

 

Loki sat in the torn remains of his clothes and went back to eating his bread.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two more days passed without incident or the robots doing anything out of the ordinary. All Loki could get out of them was the man they resembled was called Doom.

 

Loki’s sixth day of being imprisoned saw a robot come in with a bucket and a hose.

 

Loki couldn’t see where it was attached. He was surprised there was running water here at all.

 

The robot filled the bucket and tossed a sponge in before leaving the cell.

 

Loki took the wet sponge and washed himself, scrubbing at the dirt that had clung from the fight to protect Thanos.

 

Once Loki felt clean, he used the remaining water to wash away the filth in the other corner. It wasn’t like he had a place to relieve himself. The water drained off somewhere, gurgling in a drain. He slept better that night, curled into a ball in the remains of his clothes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Doom came to see Loki himself.

 

Again Loki sat up as the torch was lit. “My captor returns. Realized your robots can’t do everything for you?” Loki tried to ignore how hoarse his voice sounded. His throat was parched.

 

Doom entered the cell.

 

Loki lunged at Doom, only to be shoved against the wall, the stone cracked at the impact.

 

Doom loomed over Loki. “You are not from Asgard.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

Doom pulled a blow torch out of his pocket.

 

Loki stared at it, before letting his eyes travel to Doom’s empty eye holes.

 

“What are you?”

 

“I am Loki.”

 

“But you are not from Asgard.”

 

Loki shrugged. “Why does that fascinate you?”

 

Doom flicked the blow torch on.

 

Loki steeled himself for the heat and burning, trying to ignore the deep fear blooming in his chest. “You are not the first to try and break me. I can handle a little flame.”

 

Doom pressed the flame to Loki’s chest.

 

Loki tensed and ground his teeth. He groaned as the flame punctured a hole in his Asgardian visage.

 

_Gods damn this Doom for easily forcing me to slip_.

 

Loki grunted as the blow torch moved up higher, along his collar bone, chest starting to blister. He wriggled, the flame crept up his throat, towards his lips, the skin burned and peeled back in its wake. The spark touched his broken lip and Loki let out a breath, ghosting in the air, blowing against the flame.

 

Doom pulled the blowtorch back.

 

Loki sighed and focused on knitting his guise back.

 

Doom grabbed Loki’s hair and tilted his head to the side, aiming the blowtorch at Loki’s forehead.

 

Loki cried out as the flame ripped through the visage and his Jotun markings appeared, turning white hot. He grabbed at the torch with his hands. He turned it away, red eyes glaring at Doom. “Is there a point to all of this? Why do you want to know what I am? SHEILD has a file on me. Thor can tell you, but I doubt that you would be foolish to approach him.”

 

“Doom’s curiosity is peeked. I have and will run tests to see what you are.”

 

“Too stubborn to ask someone else?”

 

The blowtorch was lowered to Loki’s inner thigh.

 

Loki screamed and reached for Doom’s mask, pulling it from his face.

 

Doom recoiled, the blowtorch arched across Loki’s stomach and forearm, angry blisters forming with a hint of blue skin.

 

Doom yanked the mask from Loki’s grip and turned the blowtorch off, stomping out of the cell.

 

Loki sighed and flopped down on his arm, magic slowly repairing the tears in his guise.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki dreamed about the time with Thanos.

 

His limbs and ribs had been broken and reset, only to be broken again.

 

Loki tried to scream but acid was poured down his throat, it bubbled and frothed down his lips.

 

Loki wouldn’t beg for it to stop, he was stronger than this. He wouldn’t yield. He had to prove to Thanos that he was worthy to lead the Chitarui.

 

Something warm pricked at his feet.

 

Loki glanced down, his feet were on cold asteroid rock.

 

The Chitarui started to fade.

 

The warmth was getting worse.

 

Loki turned to walk up to Thanos’ throne, the path was clear. He had a shot at more, but was tugged back, and the warmth made him hiss, stomp on the cold ground.

 

Except the cold ground clanged.

 

Everything went black and Loki opened his eyes.

 

A robot had a hold of his foot, blow torch searing into his flesh.

 

His visage had already been ripped open and his Jotun form was trying to keep his foot cold to prevent serious damage.

 

Loki sat up, to reach for the blow torch, but his wrists were yanked back against the wall.

 

The shackles.

 

Loki glanced to the other side of the cell, his clothes weren’t there, he could feel them under his legs when he unconsciously tried to pull his leg back.

 

The robot finally moved the blow torch away from his foot and went to the other one.

 

Tears sprang to Loki’s eyes and he shut them, he wouldn’t give this fake Doom or real Doom the pleasure of a reaction that wasn’t anger.

 

Just when his foot was blistering black, a scream on the tip of his tongue, the robot pulled back and turned the blow torch off. The robot tossed bread at Loki and left.

 

Loki scowled, without use of his hands, he couldn’t project his magic. And he couldn’t reach the bread either. He blinked away the tears and settled against the wall. He brought his legs up, putting his aching feet on the stone with a whimper. The stone was barely cool, but it would do to numb the pain for now.

 

When Doom came in later, Loki sagged against the shackles, to appear resigned to his fate. “At this point I’m getting the impression that you can’t stand to do the dirty work yourself. Are you scared of me?”

 

Doom knelt beside Loki.

 

“You should be if you aren’t already.”

 

“Tell Doom what you are.”

 

“And I get to go free? I doubt it’s that simple.” Right? Doom had to be holding Loki here other than for pure scientific intrigue.

 

“Doom can find out, you don’t have to do anything.”

 

Loki humphed.

 

Doom pulled a plug from inside his robe, and the Gods damned blow torch.

 

Doom flicked the blow torch to life and held the flame to the tip of the plug.

 

Loki had nothing to say, his eyes were locked on the plug. Thanos had Loki stabbed, pipes and tubing for the Chitarui shoved in-through him to make him “understand”, but never something like this. He wanted to say something, but no words formed. At least not yet.

 

Doom moved in between Loki’s legs, nudging them open, and Loki hissed, trying to kick, “I am a prince of Asgard…!”

 

“No you are not.” Doom held Loki’s legs open, keeping one up by hooking his elbow around Loki’s knee, and shoved the plug into Loki.

 

Loki screamed as the pain blossomed and spread up his body. He bit back a whimper. The settling warmth inside him somehow made it feel more like he had been filled with a cock or seed then he wanted to admit.

 

Doom spread Loki’s legs, gazing at his aching entrance before sliding the plug out and replacing it with two fingers.

 

Loki grunted, tears pricking at his eyes and his throat was rough as sandpaper. He wasn’t sure he could talk if he screamed again.

 

Doom removed his blood covered fingers and set Loki’s leg down. He tore up the bread and pressed the pieces to Loki’s lips.

 

Loki ate before mumbling, “I hope your conclusion is forth coming. This is all rather tedious.”

 

Doom said nothing and got up, taking the plug and leaving, the flame for the torch on the wall went out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Doom’s presence startled Loki awake.

 

Though sleeping had been a little easier with each passing day, this time he wasn’t sure he had been sleeping. Maybe he just hadn’t noticed Doom standing over him, watching.

 

Loki sighed. “What new torments have you come to inflict now?”

 

“It is pointless...”

 

“To resist? I’d tell you if I understood your reason for knowing what I am. I’m not going to willingly tell a mediocre supervillian unless I understand the purpose. What do you want from me?”

 

Doom said nothing and left.

 

Loki groaned, tugging against the shackles that weighed on his sore wrists.

 

Loki slept fitfully, his stomach waking him with grumbling protests. His lips were cracked and he wished he had a way to get something to drink. The healing blisters ached and his ass was tender, bleeding every time he moved.

 

Doom came down, but didn’t enter the cell.

 

Loki wasn’t sure a day had passed, his sense of time was slipping.

 

Loki snarled at Doom. “One sided conversation is exhausting. I could do with a little wit from you.” Loki tilted his head. “Unless that went into building your robots and that mask and the rest has been sapped away.” Loki ground his teeth as he was pushed against the wall, bones creaking.

 

Doom circled around the cell, staring at Loki from a distance.

 

“You should be thanking me that with Thanos’s might combined with my own that it brought the Avengers together. There would be no Earth left for you to try and rule if it hadn’t been for me.” Loki was pulled from the wall, to his feet, and held in place as Doom entered the cell.

 

Doom yanked the chains clear from the wall and wrapped them around Loki’s wrists, jerking his arms back.

 

Loki hissed as his muscles resisted, stiff.

 

Doom shoved Loki forward and he collapsed to his knees.

 

Doom got Loki on his feet, a hand in his hair.

 

Loki bared his teeth.

 

Doom guided Loki out of the dungeon and to the battlement.

 

Every step made Loki wince as his blistered feet slowly led him out of the castle, a trail of blood marked the way back to the dungeon.

 

As they reached the top of the castle and Loki saw the night sky he realized it was snowing. It fell hard, blowing and swirling on the wind.

 

Loki’s breath ghosted and he felt a little calmer in the cold.

 

Doom turned Loki to the nearest wall and pushed him against it. Magic swirled around the shackles and Loki struck out with his own, pushing Doom back.

 

A cold metal hand gripped Loki’s head and slammed his face into the stone before the shackles were fused into the wall.

 

Loki groaned as blood trickled from his nose.

 

Something crackled and snapped in the air, slashing across Loki’s back.

 

Loki pitched forward as tendrils of electricity shivered down his spine.

 

Another blow fell and the electricity hit across Loki’s shoulder blade.

 

He cried out, knees buckling, too weak to put up a brave front.

 

Two more lashes crisscrossed along his back and Loki pressed against the wall, taking in shuddering breathes as the shackles dug into his bruised wrists. He let out a small whimper as the electricity sparked up and down his body.

 

Loki shook as three quick lashes landed and he could feel blood dripping down his back. The electricity dug into the gashes and pressed snaking lines further into his body.

 

Two large final sweeps had his back arch and his mouth part in a silent cry.

 

Loki panted and didn’t move, just stared at the wet stone in front of his face.

 

Loki heard the whip being turned off and given to someone.

 

Moments ticked by and Loki tried to stand up, his left leg twitched and wobbled, refusing to let him get up. But finally Loki was able to stand, only to grunt as a knife pushed into his body, blade hot from a flame.

 

Loki choked on pain as Doom told him, “Doom knows what you are, frost giant. The whip shows the blue under all the false red.”

 

“So you finally asked.” Loki fought to breathe and the knife was pulled out.

 

“Know that Doom is not to be trifled with and mind what you say if we cross paths again.” Doom walked off, letting the magic go on the chains so Loki collapsed in a heap.

 

Loki lay there, listening to the wind howling among the towers, brushing against his bare body. This was no worse than Thanos. Doom had been gentle in comparison, but then again he was only human.

 

Loki closed his eyes and reached a hand back to press on his bleeding wound. Settling into the darkness, Loki focused on breathing, letting his magic flow through him to protect him from Doom’s robots.

 

After drifting and eventually calming enough that perhaps he could sleep, Loki thought he heard voices.

 

“Here. We have to be quick. Doom will know something has breached his defenses soon.”

 

Loki was lifted into a pair of arms, he struggled, he wanted to be put down. He was fine in the snow.

 

Someone touched his forehead and he fell unconscious.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing voices talk over him before he finally opened his eyes to white sheets.

 

He was on his stomach. He rolled over, his back flaring up in protest.

 

Loki hissed and noticed as the sheets moved back that the blistered burns were smaller. His hands were normal, his wrists had faint bruises.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki turned to a door on his right, where Thor stood.

 

But it couldn’t be Thor. After Thanos and the Infinity stones...It had to be a trick on Doom’s part. Thanos had resorted to the same tactic a few times when Loki was weak. All Doom had to do was use Loki’s memories and Thor would seem real.

 

Loki frowned.

 

Thor stood over him. “How are you faring?”

 

Loki refused to answer, he wouldn’t interact with this illusion.

 

There was a small table with a glass of water on it on Loki’s left. He picked up the water and drank it.

 

Loki almost moaned from the slide of the water down his throat.

 

Loki set the glass down and Thor remained standing, expecting an answer. Loki pressed his lips together, he wouldn’t give in to Doom’s game.

 

“I was not aware you had been rendered mute...”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, even an illusion was trying hard to mimic Thor’s prodding.

 

After a few moments of silence, Thor whispered, “Talk to me brother.”

 

Loki ground his teeth. He wouldn’t give in. Doom would have to try harder.

 

Thor frowned. “Loki, please!”

 

Thunder boomed and Loki shivered. It was almost real.

 

Thor sighed. “Why do you not speak to me?”

 

“He’s likely in shock.”

 

Thor turned, Strange stood in the doorway.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. Alright so perhaps it wasn’t Doom, but instead it was his own head. He was likely bleeding out on the battlement and this was just a way to get closure before he died. So be it. Though he would only interact with them at the end, why not make it last as long as possible before being thrown in a ditch?

 

“Let him rest, give him a day or two, then see how he is.”

 

Loki arched an eyebrow at Strange, then rolled over to go back to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki was almost glad to open his eyes and see his illusion still at play. Apparently he had longer than he thought, or time was passing slowly. Either way, he would take what he could get.

 

Loki noticed some books had been brought in and put on a table within arm’s reach. He picked one up and starting skimming it.

 

Later, Thor came in. Charmingly predictable.

 

Though Loki wished he could make Thor less distraught. Loki didn’t want to die and still see the regret on Thor’s face.

 

“How are you faring this morning?”

 

It wasn’t really morning, but Loki would humor Thor.

 

Loki held up the book, silently telling Thor this was where his focus was.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

Loki glanced at where the water was before and noticed grapes and bread with spread jam on it. He frowned, he didn’t want to die thinking of food.

 

He buried his face in his book.

 

“Loki...” Thor took the book from his hands.

 

Loki opened his mouth to protest, but clapped it shut.

 

“Are you refusing to speak to me?” Thor’s tone was soft and he perched at the edge of the bed. “Are you afraid I might be angry?”

 

Loki flushed. He wanted to shout, “Of course, why wouldn’t you be angry?” But the implication that Thor wasn’t mad made it worse. How dare this Thor be so forgiving?

 

“Because I’m not angry. Disappointed, but not angry. I can’t say I understand why you gave Thanos the tesseract, but we’ve gone our separate ways.”

 

Loki sighed. That was a signal if any to end this.

 

Loki went to speak when Thor put a hand on the sheet, on Loki’s thigh.

 

“Never forget that I love you brother.”

 

No matter what Thor was still a sap and hopelessly clinging to something that wasn’t there.

 

If only he could tell the real Thor what was on his mind. “Use that trickery that’s rubbed off on you. It’ll do you good.”

 

Thor’s brow furrowed, as if he was confused. He went to say something when a bell sounded. “I will be back later.” Thor got up and left.

 

Except Thor wasn’t coming back, Loki would be dead before then.

 

Loki wondered if he would see Strange again before he died, or Stark, that would be a pleasant debate.

 

Loki wasn’t aware how much time had passed, he was sure by now he should be freezing, vision clouding. He blinked, pulling away from the book he had almost pressed his face against. He hadn’t been aware that he picked it back up. He set it aside and noticed a man sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed.

 

Loki didn’t recognize the man, was he truly hallucinating a man with a metal arm?

 

“Thor doesn’t know I’m here, but I wanted to see you. I only ever saw glimpses during the fight, from files about New York.”

 

This couldn’t be, Loki had seen this man in the fields with the man dressed as a cat.

 

Loki felt everything stop.

 

Thor had saved him.

 

This was real.

 

Thor had saved him, after everything that had happened, after Thanos...

 

”He hasn’t said why to anyone else, but I would think it’s because you’re his brother.”

 

Loki paused, had he been talking out loud?

 

“I know you feel like he should have left you for dead, because that would have saved the world a lot of trouble, a lot of ache since you can’t be trusted.”

 

Loki sat up with a hiss, hot shame burning through him. “And what would you know about that kind of ache? I saw you fighting with Captain Rogers.” Gods, his voice cracked from being underused.

 

The man leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Loki. “Because I’ve been there. I haven’t tried to rule the planet, but I’ve done a lot that can’t easily be forgiven with an “I’m sorry”. I know what it’s like to believe the world would in fact be better off, if the threat that you posed is removed.” He leaned back.

 

Loki wouldn’t let himself be moved, they didn’t share experiences, who did he think he was anyway? “Get out.”

 

The man got up slowly and left.

 

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it behind his ear.

 

Loki closed his eyes, calling on his magic to asses his body, to **feel** it, to find if anything was lacking due to his own drifting thoughts over the past day.

 

After a few moments, Loki opened his eyes and took a pear from the basket by his bed. He wondered where on Earth he was, if it was in new Asgard or some place else. He would find out soon enough, when he could walk again. He munched on the pear and smiled.

 

Thor was offering his hospitality, then Loki was going to take advantage of it before leaving. Even if Thor knew it was an act, it wasn’t like he could argue with Loki about it, he was still wounded, he would play on the other’s sympathies.

 

Except it didn’t work that way.

 

Loki was sitting with Thor in a large room that had a wall full of windows.

 

Loki had found out he was in the Avengers’ home, he thought it odd that they let him stay here.

 

Loki leaned against the metal table and huffed at Thor, gazing at the Avengers at the nearby table.

 

“I see you are walking now.” Thor didn’t rise to Loki’s bait and he frowned.

 

“Yes. The wonders of what rest will do.” Loki plastered on a fake smile.

 

“There are no healers here on Midgard, but Stephen has been keeping a close eye on how you are with each passing day.”

 

“The worst is over with.” Loki’s feet still ached, as did his back, and where he was stabbed. He was glad two days had passed and his ass no longer caused him pain.

 

Thor put his hand on Loki’s.

 

Loki hesitated, about to pull away, but Thor tightened his grip. “Doom will pay-”

 

“I appreciate the gesture, but you don’t need to fight for me. I am capable of that on my own.” Loki pulled his hand away and Thor’s face clouded over.

 

“Yes you are, but he managed to overpower you-”

 

“Because I was caught by surprise. If I faced Doom alone, I could easily defeat him.”

 

“Perhaps.” Thor turned to the other Avengers for a moment.

 

“Why are we not in new Asgard? Do you not trust me with the people?”

 

“They do not trust you. They are not as forgiving as I am.”

 

Loki sighed. “Do they forget that under me Asgard was prosperous?”

 

“Do you forget the deaths under Thanos?”

 

Loki scowled. “You say you forgive me, but I know you hurt underneath. I know an act when I see one.”

 

Thor frowned. “I do, but it is as if you think I should be angry.”

 

“You have every right to be angry! Why aren’t you? Why are you so willing to see past my deeds?”

 

“Because I love you!” Thunder boomed, rattling the windows.

 

The Avengers stared at Thor.

 

“You are my brother and-”

 

“And?” Loki leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for Thor to finally say how disappointed he was, just like Odin had.

 

“And Doom should not have touched you!” Lightning split the sky.

 

“Thor?” Black Widow took a few steps towards them.

 

“What?” Loki put his hands on the table. That wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

Thor sighed and the clouds slowly started to clear. “I already told you that I am not angry at you.”

 

“I noticed.” Loki wasn’t sure how to process this. “Though he did much more than just touch me. You might have to be specific.” The anger at Doom was warranted, but there was something else there that Loki was trying to tease out out Thor.

 

Thor’s hands clenched and there was a dark spark in his eye, and Loki smiled slowly. He knew what that meant. “I did not realize you felt for me in that way _brother_.”

 

Thor stood and Loki did too.

 

The Avengers eyed them cautiously.

 

“We’ll be back.” Loki moved forward, grabbed Thor’s arm and they vanished.

 

They stood in a hallway and Thor gently pulled Loki against him, kissing him. “You are mine.”

 

Loki chuckled.

 

“When I learned Doom had penetrated you...”

 

Loki shook his head. “He only used his fingers and...a metal plug that he heated.”

 

Thunder boomed in the distance.

 

“How long have you had these feelings for me?” Loki eased out of Thor’s hold to gaze him in the eye.

 

Thor shook his head.

 

“I take it the reason you’re acting on them now is because of Doom.”

 

“It is because I almost lost you again, I cannot bear to have you torn from me.”

 

Loki huffed. “And if I want to leave?”

 

“I will not stop you. But know I will always be here for you, you do not need to face anything alone.” Loki nodded.

 

He would stay with Thor at new Asgard for a few weeks before leaving. He had to be his own person after all. And he had to make Doom pay.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed a tag, please tell me, I try to get the major ones but there may be something I haven't realized that needs to be tagged.  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (I don't know how to link it)


End file.
